Jacob And Renesmee: After Breaking Dawn
by Julie SS
Summary: Suck at summarys... please just read...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Renesmee's Point Of Vision

I woke up, and went into the bathroom, to take a shower. I looked at the clock, and realized that I had to hurry, 'cause Jake was going to pick me up, in about an hour. When I got out of the shower I called my aunt Alice. I didn't know where she was, but I figured that she was either in the forest, hunting, or in the main house, relaxing, so no matter what she would definitely be able to hear me.

"Why did you call me?" she asked. I got a shock; I didn't hear her enter my room.

"I just needed your help, to find out what I was going to wear, when I was meeting Jake," I told her.

"You're meeting Jake? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew that you were going to use the whole night to find the perfect outfit, if I told you," I said. She nodded 'cause she knew I was right. She found the perfect outfit; she could have been a little bit faster. Then she did my makeup, and I ran down the stairs, to wait for Jake, but my mom told me that he was waiting for me in the kitchen. I opened the kitchen door, and found Jake eating chicken. When he saw me, he quickly dropped the chicken, not sure if it was an accident, and kept staring at me. I think I looked pretty 'cause his jaw dropped to his chest, as soon as he saw me.

"Ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I answered. I kissed my mom and dad on the cheek, and before me and Jake got out the door, my dad told Jake to get me home before midnight, and my mom told him to take good care of me. We got outside, and went into the Rabbit. Normally, when I was with Jake, we always talked, but during the whole drive to the beach everything was quiet, except the radio. When we finally got to the beach, I saw that Jake had brought a blanket. He laid out the blanket, and we sat down.

Jake's Point Of Vision

"Renesmee, I have something to tell you," I told her.

"Okay. What do you want to tell me?"

"Well, do you remember when I told you about imprinting?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well when you were a little baby, I imprinted on you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, actually when I first saw you, I wanted to kill you but only because you hurt your mom really bad, before you were actually born, and then when you were born, you killed your mom, but off course you didn't know that you killed her. Then, after you killed your mom, your dad gave you to Rosalie, and she took you downstairs, where everybody, except your dad, where waiting."

"Where was my dad?"

"He was upstairs with me, trying to save your mom from death. Eventually I gave up, and went downstairs, but your dad didn't. Your dad was still upstairs, trying to save your mom, and then when he did, he turned her into a vampire."

"But when did you imprint on me?"

"I imprinted on you, when I came downstairs, after I didn't believe that your dad and me could save your mom from death, but luckily your dad could."

"But if you wanted to kill me, then why didn't you do it?"

"Because before I had time to do it, you looked into my eyes, and that is when I imprinted on you. And I'm glad that you looked into my eyes, because if you would have looked at something else, then I don't think you would be alive right now, and I don't think I would be either."

"Why wouldn't you be alive?"

"Because your mom and your dad would have killed me, if I had killed you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Renesmee's Point Of Vision

I was lying on the blanket with Jake, and it started getting colder outside, and it looked like it was about to rain. I shivered and Jake noticed it, so he hugged me, and I didn't want it to stop. I wanted him to keep hugging me forever. I started crying, and Jake got really worried, but he couldn't understand why I was crying.

"Nessie, why are you crying?" Jake asked me.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Please?"

"No! I'll ruin our friendship!"

"Why would you ruin our friendship, if you told me why you were crying?" he asked me, pretty confused.

"Because! You don't feel the same way!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not in love with me!"

"What!"

"You're not in love with me, but I'm in love with you!"

"Did you really think that, you would ruin our friendship, if you told me?"

"Actually I did, but do you feel the same about me, or not?"

"Off course I do."

"You do?"

"Yeah! You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I am?"

"You are."

During the last part of the conversation, our heads came closer together, and when we stopped talking I kissed him. Just a quick kiss, but it was still a kiss. He was in shock at first, but once he got over the shock we started kissing again, and this time we didn't stop.

Jake's Point Of Vision

I CAN NOT BELIEVE SHE JUST KISSED ME! I've wanted her to do that for YEARS. We were still sitting at the beach, but now we were kissing. We pulled closer together, and the kiss slowly got more and more intimate. We stopped kissing, but only because we needed to get some air.

"Shouldn't we go over to my house? It looks like it's just about to rain."

"Sure we can go to your house."

I picked up the blanket, and we went over to my house. My dad wasn't home. He was at Charlie's watching the game. I turned on the TV and we watched some cartoons. We hadn't been watching the cartoons for that long, before we started kissing. The kiss became more and more intimate, and we ended up going into my bedroom. I pushed her up against the wall, and kissed her, like I had never kissed her before. She kissed me back, and I laid her down on my bed, and then she started to unbutton her shirt. I took of my shirt, and she took of her shirt. I began kissing her neck, she took of her bra, and then I started to lick her nipples.

"Oh...Jake..."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Glad you do."

I took of her pants, and she took of my pants. For a little while we were just lying on my bed, kissing and cuddling. Eventually I took of my boxers, and she took of her thong. I slowly got into her.

"OH...JAKE THAT FEELS SO GOOD!"

"AH...OH...OH!"

"YEAH...JAKE...OH!"

"OH...AH...YEAH...THAT FEELS GREAT!"

We had 'fun' for a pretty long time.

"Jake...I can't anymore. I'm too tired."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Renesmee's Point Of Vision

"Jake?" I asked him.

"What?"

"You can't tell my dad or my mom, and you can't think about it, when you're around my dad. Okay?"

"Okay, but I don't get why you think I would actually tell your parents?"

"Actually, I don't either." We both laughed.


End file.
